Sora, Riku, and the Notes
by axelroxmysox
Summary: If Sora and Riku ever passed notes, here's my Fanfic on what I think they might say. This is not yaoi peoples!
1. Detention?

This is a little thing I just came up with about Sora and Riku passing notes.

DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Kingdom Hearts bla bla bla. If I did, the games would be out a lot sooner, and I wouldn't be wasting my time doing this.

_Sora_

**Riku**

In class

_hola!_

**sora let me do my work u should do urs to**

_but english is boring_

**who cares! i want to get good grades if u dont i dont care**

_(gasp) u dont care about me riku?_

**sora has there been something uve been hiding?**

_maybe_

**awwww!!!! ure nasty!!**

_howd u know I dropped ur toothbrush in the toilet?!?!_

**what?!?!?! i wasnt talking about that!!!**

_well what were u talking about?_

**uh... nothing.**

_so ure ok with it then?_

**ok with what?**

_the toothbrush thing_

**oh. that reminds me.**

_wait. ure not angry at me?_

**OF COURSE IM ANGRY AT YOU, IDIOT!!!**

_ouch._

**shut up.**

_how can i were not even talking_

**thats it.**

_what r u going to do? oh im sooo scared!!_

**oh u should be. im telling kairi : )**

_(gasp) NO ILL DO ANYTHING!!! PLZ NOO!!_

**thats what i****thought. BOW DOWN & WORSHIP ME!!!**

_WTF?!_

**(gasp) sora! im surprized at u!**

_what the freak? thats not bad_

**to you it is or was. to me it isnt**

_u think im a goodie-goodie dont u?!?!_

who doesnt?

_wait. riku?_

**yes?**

_who was that?_

**i dont know. who are u mysterious person?**

i am...

_(gasp) ansem?_

**marluxia?**

_axel?_

**kairi?**

_namine?_

**riku? oh wait...**

NO!!

**ok ok. calm down. just tell us who u r.**

i am ur teacher

_(gasp) WTF?!_

NO SWEARING!

_i didnt swear!!_

**sora, we must lose the note fast**

_ok_

you both know im right here right?

hello?

heeellllloooooooooo?

The End.

Hope you enjoyed, the nxt chapy will be coming soon! I've got a lot of time on my hands. Keep checking back!


	2. PE Well this is Random

Hehe. It's the second chapter. I'm so fast! Hooray!

DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, I would put myself into the game, and have some fun. You thought what? Oh, you silly people with wrong minds. Silly, silly people.

_Sora_

**Riku**

In P.E.

The P.E. coach was giving instructions on how to throw a ball to your partner, when suddenly, Riku saw a piece of paper fall in front of him. He picked it up and unwrapped it, and the note passing begins!

_hey, what u doin?_

**listening, u should 2**

_aww. but listening is boring!_

**havent u already told me something like that?**

_no_

**sora**

_yes?_

**go to the doctor**

_Nooooo!!!!! theyll make me read old magazines!_

**oh no!**

_so u do understand? (sniff)_

**grrrr**

_ah!!! a bear! where?!?!_

**shoved up ur...**

_zoo animal cage?_

**oh wow..**

_weee!!! popcorn!!_

…

_want some popcorn riku? (munch munch)_

**NOOO!!!! I DONT WANT ANY POPCORN!! U DONT EVEN HAVE ANY!!!!!**

_oh riku. wheres ur imagination?_

**AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!**

_riku? u mean... u dont have an imagination?_

**no. im a little old for 1**

_oh riku. ur never 2 old 2 have an imagination _

**ahg!! fine! yes, i do have an imagination! happy?**

_not until u share some popcorn with me : )_

**NO! I DONT WANT ANY POPCORN!!!**

_then how do i know u have an imagination?_

"ARG!!" Riku crumples up the note, and throws it into the nearby trashcan.

axelrockmysocks: Haha! Nice work everyone!

Sora: Yay! Want some popcorn?

axelrocksmysocks: (gasps) Thanks, Sora!

Sora: Well, I'm glad _someone _wanted to share it with me.

Riku: It's not real!!

axelrocksmysocks: (munch munch) Wow, this is good popcorn!

Sora: Yeah. Too bad Riku's being such a stick in the mud, he won't have any.

axelrocksmysocks: Aw. That's okay, Riku. We understand your stickiness.

Riku: Grrr...

Sora: Ah!! A bear! Where?!?!

axelrocksmysocks: Oh, it's okay, Sora. It's shoved up that zoo animal cage.

Sora: Ohhhhh.

axelrocksmysocks: Well, anyway. Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for the next chapy!


	3. Wait a second!

Well, if you are here right now, I guess that means you've liked my other 2 chapies and are wondering what's going to be in this next one. Then, CONGRADULATIONS!!! This counts you as not a moron! Yay! Give yourself a hand. Well, enough with me talking, on with the story!

DISCLAIMER: Really guys? Come on. Do you seriously think I own Kingdom Hearts? If I did blablabla, etc etc etc, talk talk talk, no one really cares! (If you're loling at this moment, SHUT IT!) Nah, I'm just kidding! HAHA! Got you! Geeze, don't start crying. Here, read the story, and it'll cheer you up.

_Sora_

**Riku**

Riku asleep

Riku woke up with an itch on his nose, he scratched it sleepily, only to realize there had been a crumpled up paper on his nose, which had fallen off onto the side of him. He picked it up, uncrumpled it, and read it. And the note passing begins!

_hi riku. whatcha doin?_

**sleeping u should 2**

_sleeping is boring_

**(sigh) yes, i know**

_great! then u understand_

**ugh...**

_riku?_

**yes sora?**

_u seem a little sleepy. maybe u should get some rest_

**MAYBE I SHOULD!! MAYBE I CANT!!**

_y cant u?_

**because u woke me up, and now i cant go back 2 sleep, not that u would know how thats like**

_what does that mean?_

**sora**

_what?_

**how does ur brain work?**

_well, theres this thing called the generator, and all these gears are attached to it, and they move around and around making me think_

**then go to the department store. **

_im not getting u ice cream!!_

**what?!**

_you said "go get some ice cream, my heads sore."_

**i didnt say that**

_i dont care!_****_im not getting any ice cream for u!_

**ugh.**

_no!!_

**OK!!**

_what? i thought i was the angry 1._

**not anymore! u just decided to tick me off!!**

_hey. i think the people want something funny_

**quit trying 2 change the subject!**

_oh, sorry. go ahead_

**like i said before...bla bla bla, talk talk talk, nag nag nag, scream scream scream, cry cry cry...**

_hey shut up! (whacks with keyblade) im trying to watch tv_

**im not even talking! and that really hurt!! (cries)**

_how did i become the smart 1?_

you call yourself smart? HAHA!!

_u... ur not riku, because riku doesnt put "you." tell me... who r u?!_

it is I, your teacher, the seeker of dictionaries!

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_yeah. NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**do u have some kind of supercalifragilisticexpialidocious power? i mean, this is the second time uve popped up in our notes**

_yeah!_

uh. well. umm.....

**wait sora! wasnt there someone else that could magically appear into someone elses notes?**

_i think so..._

(jepardy music plays)

(ding!!)

(Riku and Sora at the same time)

_**KAIRI!**_

oh uh. well then...

**u really think were that stupid kairi? well not sora**

_hey! _

well. cute and stupid go really well together sora!

_ohhhhhhhh. YAY!!! HAHA!!!! IN UR FACE RIKU! KAIRI SAID I WAS STUPID __AND __CUTE!! HOW BOUT THEM APPELS?!?!_

**like i really care!**

_yeah! u do! u talk about kairi every single day! dont try and hide ur love for her!!_

**(blushes) i dont love her! (wait. whyd i put put that?)**

its ok riku, we all have a secret crush

**yeah. not u.**

oh. thats right

**whatever. im going 2 sleep**

_k. night riku_

_riku?_

grrrr....

_AH!! a bear! where?!?!_

The End

axelrocksmysocks: Hooray! The 4th chapy!!

Sora:Yes! I'm so awesome!

Riku: Think what you want to think, Sora.

Sora: What's that mean?

axelrocksmysocks: Riku! Stop putting Sora down!

Sora: Yeah!

axelrocksmysocks: I know it's your thing, but can you be nice just for a little while?

Riku: No.

axelrocksmysocks: Fine! Then, you're not my friend anymore!

Sora: Mine either!

Riku: I don't need any friends! Darkness is my friend! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!

axelrocksmysocks: Ah!! Riku's turned back over to the dark side! (whacks Riku's head with a frying fan)

Sora: Not again! (whacks the unconscious Riku with a keyblade.

axelrocksmysocks: Nice work, Keyblade Master!

Sora: Thanks, Captain Frying Pans of Doom!

axelrocksmysocks: No problem! Together we are!

(Sora & axelrocksmysocks together)

The Darkness Slayers! Here to keep darkness out of the way!

Captain Frying Pans of Doom: Stay tuned next time, for the next chapter axelrocksmysocks will write!


	4. YOU!

Haha! Last time I put the 4th chapy, but just to assure you, this is the 4th one. I guess I just got confused. Hehe. Ooooooooh! This is a mix-up chapy! This time, Riku and Sora won't be passing notes, just wait and see (lucky for you that you don't have to wait a second.) Oh. And don't ask me how Sora and Riku passed those notes last time.

DISCLAIMER: NO!! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!! I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!!! I DON'T AND I NEVER WILL!!

_Sora_

**Riku**

At the park, or as Riku likes to say it "his place to hang out, because nobody's there." Yeah whatever Riku.

Riku was texting Roxas on the swing set, when he got a text from Sora. And the _texting _begins!

_hey riku. whacha doin?_

**texting. & not 2 u**

_but texting is boring! oh wait... u didnt say ur line!!_

**even if i did u said ur line wrong**

_(cries) u dont have 2 b so critical!_

**(sigh) can i just get back 2 texting roxas?**

_thats no way to end a texting conversation!_

**fine. gtg ttyl**

_but i no want 2 leave_

**but i no care**

_awww but riku! im soooooooooooooooooooooooooo bored!!!!!!!!!_

oh. just give him a chance riku. oh & u really should follow your script. the script knows all!

**whos that?**

_yeah who? wait... kairi!_

**no kairis writing is normal. this persons is underlined**

_ok then who r u?_

uhh... well...

**wait. did u say i should follow my script?**

NO!!!

**yes! i just checked!**

_so who is it riku?_

yeah who?

**dont try & trick me. its not working**

dang it. well u still dont know who i am! so HA!!

**youre kairi.**

nope

**namine?**

wrong

**roxas?**

not even!

**xenmas?**

this is going 2 take a while isnt it?

**anyone from the organization?**

nada

**grrrr!!! just tell me!**

_A BEAR!! WHERE?!?!?!_

**shut up sora! thats the what 3rd chapter uve said that in?!?!**

_i cant help it. its my line_

**AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! (takes script & rips it up)**

_(sniff) whyd u do that riku? (cries)_

RIKU!! look what u did 2 poor sora! ( goes 2 comfort sora)

**wait? axelrocksmysocks?**

ooooh. i mean Axel rocks ur socks? Riku!!

**NO!! its u! ur axelrocksmysocks! the writer of these retarded short stories!**

phst! nah! its...me...kai...er...sora!

_um. im right here!_

**sora we have an intruder. u know what 2 do.**

_hooray! Keyblade Master, transform!!!_

Keyblade Master: Say your prayers axelrocksmysocks!

axelrocksmysocks: Um. I'm actually your leader. I'm Captain Frying Pans of Doom.

Keyblade Master: What? Nah! That can't be right!

axelrocksmysocks: Oh yeah?!?! Watch this! Captain Frying Pans of Doom, transform! (a blinding light occurs, & axelrocksmysocks has transformed into Captain Frying Pans of Doom!)

Captain Frying Pans of Doom: What now?

Keyblade Master: (gasp!) It is you! I'm so sorry I almost attacked you!

Captain Frying Pans of Doom: It wasn't your fault, Keyblade Master. It's Riku's!! He's the one who told you to attack me!

Keyblade Master: So we must defeat him! (summons keyblade)

Captain Frying Pans of Doom: Yes! (summons pans)

Riku: Ahh!!!!!! (runs away out of sight)

Captain Frying Pans of Doom: Well, that was easy. Stay tuned!

Keyblade Master: Yay!


	5. Gotcha!

Been a long time, eh? Well, I got a request to continue these so I will. : ) It may take awhile for each chappy cuz I have other stories to continue & I'm not on all the time, so yah.

_Sora_

**Riku**

Riku was on Facebook when the little bleepy thing came on. He had gotten a chat message. And the chatting begins!!!

_hey riku_

**hi**

_so..._

**...**

_.....:D_

**there is officially something wrong with u**

_well there is officially something wrong with u 2!!_

**yah?! well wat is it??? huh? HUH????**

_gosh! calm down riku. i was jk._

**what? dont u mean u were just being stupid?!**

_...that doesnt really make any sense riku_

**u dont make sense!**

_this is boring. wats the script say?_

**ur boring!**

_ur an idiot. now shut up._

*looks in astonishment*

_claire? _(that's axlerocksmysocks)

oh. yah?

_wheres the script before we lose every viewer?_

idk...well i gave it 2 U 2 take care of!

**ha! so its UR fault! u had no right to yell at me earlier! **

*shrugs shoulders* its true sora

_*cries* im srry! i just...idk! i try to b funny but it never works!! i rlly need the script so i can do a good job & now everyones blaming me 4 losing it & i just...i just...WAHH!!!! *runs away crying*_

RIKU!!!!!

**wat????**

u made sora cry!

**that was u-**

riku i am truly ashamed ur behavior towards sora

**but that wasnt-**

ur his friend & ur always hurting his feelings (wow i sound like a kindergarden teacher)

**ugh! fine!**

fine wat?

**im srry**

srry about wat?

**SORA!!! being mean 2 him! pushing him down (mentally)! acting like i dont care! im srry!**

_riku?_

**yah sora?**

_thx..._

_for falling into our trap!!!!_

_HAHAHA!!!! u totally fell 4 it u loser!!!_

haha! wow riku no ones ever been able 2 fool u that well huh?

_yah! we got him good! _

_*highfives*_

...riku?

_he left didnt he..._

yep...

_well, only 1 thing 2 do now..._

yup...

_*both break out into caramelldansen* _

bye!

_see ya next time!!_

---

Dansa med os! Clappa era hander gor som vi gor ta morra stega vanser! Lyssna olar, messa en da chansen! Nu ar vi har med CARAMELLDANSEN!!! Whew! I can just hear it now! Yay! Stay tuned! :D


	6. You were going Out?

Heya! It's the 6th chapter of Sora, Riku, and the Notes! Congrats to me! Even though 6 isn't very significant I just feel like celebrating. :D

_Sora_

**Riku**

Kairi

Claire

In a random chatroom that they all found on some random website...

guys! guys! guys!!!

_wat? wat? wat?_

so, yeah then i just pushed that freak off the side into the water for trying to steal my sora

**fascinating...**

GUYS!!!!

wat?!

ok OMG! i have like this HUGE case of writers block and it wont go away! and ive never had writers block b4 and its soooo irritating ive just been like sitting in my chair spinning around for like an hour and nothings come on!!

**so u just decided to write about ur writers block?**

yah. thats pretty much wat ur doing

_yup_

well thats y! thats all i could think of since i have it and thats all ive been thinking about so if thats ur only idea then use it ya know?

**have u had a bunch of coffee or something?**

ugh! howd u know?

**well obviously u seem kinda jittery**

but were in a chatroom u cant see me!! well ya cuz ive been thinking so hard lately i just had to do something so i decided to get some coffee but then i ended drinking like 6 cups (heh. irony) and i thought it was decaf but it wasnt so now im like super hyper and i cant stop talking!!!

_yep. ive had that happen to me b4. alot...like a million times. poor riku._

**yes, poor me. **

so kairi i heard u pushed some freak into the water for trying to steal ur sora?

yes. selphie

oh yeah isnt she crazy over him?

_since when was i _kairis_?_

shut up sora, so watd she do to deserve that?

_:(_

she said that just cuz i was the first one to rly remember him doesnt mean that i get first dibs.

ooo. bet u pushed her pretty hard

d*** straight

**geeze kairi ur so possessive **

shut up riku u have no right to talk

**wat???**

yeah. wat??? since when has riku been possessive?

shut up guys! i need to b cool every once in a while!

_phst! since when were u cool?_

**yeah like almost everyone hates u. and sora i hope u know that u were never rly cool either**

_of course_

but sora u just like dissed ur girfriend

_oh. yeah..._

yes. and thats y im breaking up with u sora!

on a chat??

**harsh.**

_*sniff* ok kairi. if thats how u...u f-f-f-feel. then fine! i never wanna see u again!! *runs away crying*_

but yall live on the same island...

idc! he deserved it! i mean wat kind of boyfriend says that ur not cool?

**yeah. normally theyd b like, "ur not cool, ur awesome."**

not helping, riku

**yah i figured**

---

OMG!! Kairi broke up with Sora! This normal short story has picked up a twist! Stay tuned! Oh and don't forget to review if you liked it. We need encouragement :)


	7. You should've done this before

It just struck me that's it's been over a year since I updated this story, and I've realized I've been neglecting the poor thing for waaayyyy too long. I hope y'all are still there :)) I haven't been thinking much lately, I guess. But let me do my best! Here goes Chapta SEVEN!

_Sora_

**Riku**

In Spanish class

_*sniff* mi corazone. _

**lo siento man.**

_...yeah. its not rly ur fault tho_

**haha. ur right its all urs xD**

_:'(_

**uh...nvrmnd**

_i wish i hadnt said anything_

**yeah...dnt we all.**

_wat..? uve nvr had a gf_

**um...yes i hav. u just... nvr met her.**

_surrreeeee_

**its not my fault the video game writers didnt give me 1!**

_lol! u suck XD_

**shut up! i hav waayyyyy more fangirls than u anyway!**

_awww! i guess u got me there..._

**AND i almost got kairi**

_yah almost! IM the one who...doesnt...hav...her...now..._

**oops.**

_*starts crying*_

**ergh...**

_*still crying*_

***facepalm***

_*rolls on floor crying*_

**dear god sora just go apologize**

_o...m...g. riku ur a genius!_

**yes...**

_that is the best idea ever!_

**yep.**

_i should do that!_

**uh-huh**

_in fact, i will do that!_

**yeah...**

_yes! that is wat im going to do!_

***looks around***

_yay!_

**so u gonna go get kairi back or wat?**

sooo not gonna happen.

**kairi?**

_wat?_

Omg! Where did Kairi come from? & what did she mean by that? Stay tuned! & review if you liked, loved, hated, or any other emotion you can feel towards a story!


End file.
